What Happened: Transforming Fights
by EvilSarcasm217
Summary: What happened to the two transforming lovers to force them to leave their newly born son? We know that. But we don't know details. Here is one person's idea. DEFINATE SPOILERS FOR HP 7


**(A/N This is a scene that my good good friend WouldYouKindly wrote. He, however, is not willing to post it because he thinks it "sucks". Now that I have knocked him unconscious, however, I am putting it on FanFic. Hope you like it!)**

The Dark Lord was growing suspicious. Snape had been giving accurate information to him, yet he knew Voldemort suspected him of something. He'd have to do something to send a message, confirming that he was still loyal to the Dark Lord. Or at least, that's what he needed to think.

All the great wizards together in one place left many options, and after failing to defeat Minerva McGonagall, Snape was left with an opportunity for revenge. Vengeance against someone that took his Defense Against the Dark Arts

job, years ago. Business had just gotten a little more personal.

Nymphadora Tonks raced down the hall - she had to find Remus. No one had seen or heard from him since the beginning on the fight. The minutes that passed seemed like forever worrying about Lupin, but she kept moving. Things grew quieter as the sound of the battle faded and soon her lone footsteps echoed down one empty corridor after the next. She knew the school inside and out, yet she could find no one. She stopped to glare briefly out the window on the battle raging on the school grounds, the full moon shining brightly, casting an eerie glow on the place.

A mournful howl seared through the silence and made Tonks jump. She started running in the direction from which it came, figuring it was Lupin. She knew no one else that had been cursed as a werewolf, but if it wasn't him, fighting a werewolf was not exactly her ideal situation. Then again, this whole fight wasn't ideal for anyone. She rounded a corner in the wing leading to the Gryffindor Common Room and she saw Lupin, transforming back into his human state, surrounded by at least half a dozen Death Eaters in black robes, all with their wands pointed at the demon-like Lupin, still screaming from the transformation. Many more bodies scattered along the walls and floor, lying in pools of their own blood.

In one swift motion, Tonks ran forward, sending three stunning spells into

the Death Eater crowd. Two were hit squarely and knocked over, but a third

ducked and retorted with a curse of his own. Tonks blocked it and sent another

two back down the corridor, leaving only one Death Eater standing over

Lupin's unconscious figure.

A blinding green flash flew down the hall - the Killing Curse cast from the

remaining Death Eater - and Tonks had barely enough time to wave her wand,

moving on of the statues lining the hall into its deathly path, shattering the

lion statue into thousands of pieces.

The death eater knew he was outclassed by the former Auror so he turned and

ran, only to fall after being bound by a Leg-Locking Curse from Tonks. The

death eaters head smashed into the marble floor with a sickening thud and

blood poured from his head, drenching the lifeless cadaver. Tonks had just

reached Lupin as he staggered to his feet. Lupin was usually unlike himself

after changing back, but there was something different this time. Lupin

reached for his wand just as the thought hit her: the Imperius Curse.

'Love makes a person weak. For a former Auror, I thought you might have

been more careful.' The voice that came from Lupin was not his own, but that

of a death eater, and one of someone well recognized: Severus Snape. 'Now

you will pay dearly for allowing yourself such a flaw. Serpensortia!'

A snake flew from the end of Lupin's wand and with another silent

incantation, the snake grew multiple times its size. The beast lunged at

Tonks, who dove to the side and narrowly avoided its jaws. Tonks raised her

wand and a stream of fire flowed from it like a whip. She swung the great

flame straight towards the beast, which wrapped around it several times before

slicing clean through its thick body.

The snake split into several parts, and fell to the ground with a series

earthshaking thumps. Tonks turned her attention towards Lupin, who stood at

the far end of the hall, watching as his beast fell.

A trio of stunning spells flew down the corridor at Tonks, but she expertly

blocked each of them.

Lupin, seeing how simple attacks like stunning spell were getting no where,

tried once more. He raised his wand high to the ceiling, where various cloth

banners caught fire. They fell to the floor, and the blazing fire started to

spread quickly. The bodies of the unconscious and dead Death Eaters burned as

the flames spread. With no where to go, and nothing to stop Lupin from using a

Killing Curse to end the fight, Tonks seized the opportunity to attack.

'Stupefy!' she bellowed and it echoed above the crackling flames. Lupin

was knocked backwards and hit the floor mere feet from the flames. She ran

towards him, but was diverted by the sound of footsteps descending the nearby

staircase.

She turned her head to see Severus Snape, walking calmly down the stairwell,

clearly enjoying the battle between the couple. A twisted grin formed on his

lips and Tonks pointed her wand at him, pure hatred racing through her mind.

Snape drew his wand against the threat, but instead of aiming at Tonks, he

directed his spell towards the unconscious body of Remus Lupin.

'Sectumsempra.' he said coldly.

Tonks turned and saw Lupin as he convulsed and blood poured from his mouth

and from a large gash that opened across his chest. Blood rapidly spread

across the floor as he lay unconscious, quickly bleeding to death. She made a

move to help him, but was hit by a Disarming Curse and smashed against the

floor, feeling several cracks as her ribs broke from the impact. Her wand had

flown out of her hands and landed in the raging inferno that now surrounded

them, leaving her defenseless as Snape moved ever closer. She attempted to

stand, but hot air burned her lungs and made her choke. She fell back to the

floor, a searing pain running through her body as she landed on the broken

ribs.

She rolled painfully over, only to see Snape towering over her. In the light

of the flames, she noticed Lupin next to her, just feet away in a pool of

blood that now spread around her as well. His eyes were rolled back in his

head, and he lay motionless, blood still pouring from his wounds.

'I could leave you two to burn alive, together in this inferno,' Snape

began. 'but there is no reason to not be civil about it.'

He raised his wand, pointing directly at Tonks. A flash of green light

etching the image of her dead husband with a green shade, was the last sight

Tonks would ever see of this world as her vision and mind slipped into

nothingness.


End file.
